glee_nddgfandomcom-20200213-history
Bangers and Mash-ups (Part 1-2)
Bangers and Mash-Ups is the sixth episode of The New Directions: New Generation's first season, taking place in an Alternate Universe-version of Glee's fourth season. It is broken into four chapters and set during the week of November 5 2012. Adding to the devastation in the aftermath of Stassi's abandonment of Caroline and Co., Sue has dictated to the Cheerio Gleeks that if Caroline doesn't join the team by Friday, she will revoke all of their uniforms. Within the club, tensions between rivals have escalated, causing Will to bring back Mash Up week in an attempt to allow the abrasive personalities a chance at compromise and understanding. Meanwhile, the Football jocks have upped their activity in bullying tactics to reestablish themselves on top, and Michelle's attempt to bring down Carter backfires badly. And when Caroline comes up with a daring plan to take out Nikki that puts another teammate at risk, Stassi makes an uncharacteristic move that causes a big change to McKinley's status quo. The Plot The plot of Bangers and Mash-Ups is broken into four chapters: Part 1 Sue is with Nina and Stassi in her office, berating both of them for taking so long in recruiting Caroline to the Cheerios. She tells the two that she wants Caroline in a uniform by the end of the week or she'll take theirs away. Outside of the office, Nina tells Stassi if she's going to reconcile with Caroline, she'll have to apologize. Stassi rebuffs this by arguing that Nina knows that she's right about Caroline's over-hyped opinion of herself, and adds that she needs to figure out her plan before they can recruit the freshman. Nina asks if the other girl thinks this can be accomplished by Friday, and Stassi replies that it's not unlikely. Meanwhile, Dalton approaches Roxie and asks about her weekend; which she reveals she spent at the park. When he asks her about her plans for Tuesday, she evades telling him she's working by asking why. He tells her he wants to talk about Sectionals-- maybe at BreadstiX-- and she argues that it wouldn't be big enough for all of them, not realizing that Dalton is trying to ask her out. Dalton's feelings are hurt as he tries to brush off the rejection and excuses himself down the hall, stating he's got "an English thing" to do, and leaving Roxie confused. As class ends, Ashwin gathers his things and waits for Emma to join him. With the exception of the conversation becoming awkward and his inability to touch her, he notes that their life hasn't changed much from what they were when they were dating. They walk to her locker, and he accidentally opens with an instinctual "What are you doing this weekend?". When she informs him that she's accepted an invitation by a coworker to a convention she normally hates, Ashwin supplies that she has a date. Emma argues the fact, but Ashwin points out that unless she rejected it as such to the boy who asked, that's exactly what it is. They both laugh at her naivete, feeling more like they were slipping back into the comfort of being friends. However, when Emma asks Ashwin's plans, he reveals that Rhi Gauthier has asked him out. Emma tries to play it off, but is obviously hurt by the idea. Ashwin adds that he doesn't really think he'll end up going, taking in the appearance of his best friend and not wanting to hurt her. He doesn't like Rhi, but he's also uncertain about where to go from here now that they're not dating. Just then Liam approaches,once again commenting on their ease at being together as a non-couple. He begins mocking their relationship, which annoys Ashwin and infuriates Emma. To keep her from slapping the smart-mouth jabs out of Liam, the dark-skinned boy quickly leads his ex away toward their next class. After finishing physical fitness testing in PE, Caroline walks out of the showers to find various permanent marker graffiti all over her locker door. She gleans that it's meant to compare her and Quinn, depicting her sister in various lewd positions with boys she doesn't recognize. Underneath is a drawing of herself and Teddy in a position that makes her blush. After a minute, she gives up the attempt to scrub it off herself and instead attempts to maintain her composure as she quickly dresses and goes to find a janitor. She runs into Katie in the hallway, who comforts her friend. Caroline says she doesn't understand why she's so upset by them taking a cheap shot at her family, since she and Quinn aren't close, but Katie argues that they'll always be sisters. The brunette still seems shaky, and her friend offers to call Michelle to walk with her, but Caroline argues that she doesn't want to give the Cheerios the satisfaction of seeing her rattled. At lunch, Dalton and Coby are sitting alone at their table. Dalton knows Coby is crushed, since last week Crash, his best friend for years, chose the jocks over him. The sophomore, meanwhile, was still lost and hurt over Roxie's rejection of his proposal to date. He really liked the girl, found her amazing, but she didn't seem interested in being more than friends. Dalton found himself even more frustrated as he watched Ashwin and Wally appear-- the latter being drooled over by every popular girl watching. The blonde knew his friend didn't do it on purpose necessarily, that he wanted a challenge, not someone easy; but Dalton also knew that Walt saw girls like fads-- not really worth holding onto once they've been experienced. Upon arriving, the player commented on both boys' gloomy expressions, claiming that they should find a hook-up to get over their issues. When Ashwin tries to get him to knock it off, he reaffirms that the answer to every inaction is action, and if he can get Ashwin with someone, he can get anyone a date. The news about Ashwin's date perks up Coby, and Walt replies that Rhi's been desperate to date someone "exotic" since she found out New Delhi wasn't where cold cuts came from. Though Ashwin points out he's from Long Island, not actually India, Coby points out Rhi won't even notice. The sophomore also points out he's not sure he'll go, but Walt establishes firmly that the dark-skinned boy will. Wally offers to set Dalton up as well, but Dalton refuses him stating that the girls his friend has lined up are usually bimbos. Walt counters this by claiming he was just out with a recently discovered jewel, and shows them a picture on his phone of him and Roxie at the park. The idea of his friend using Roxie infuriates Dalton however, and he blows up at the other boy. The others look at the two boys in confusion, but Walt remains cool and neutral. As class comes to a close, Caroline sets herself for facing the hallway. She doesn't want her enemies to see her cowed by their most recent attack. She heads to her locker and gathers her thoughts, only for Jennifer Johnson to hit her with two slushies as soon as she turns around. The freshman meets with Katie in the bathroom to clean up. In the Music Room, Caroline accuses Stassi of setting her up, claiming that things had been fine until she'd kicked the junior to the curb. Stassi, meanwhile, bites back that she's tired of being the Show Choir Scapegoat, and tells Caroline that she'd brought this on herself. When Caroline tells her she doesn't have to be a bitch to be popular, Stassi points out that there are few who aren't-- mentioning that Dalton is now suffering major fallout himself. When the freshman asks about Wally, Stassi replies that she should ask him about a Halloween incident, to which the sophomore apologizes sideways to Teddy. And Stassi preempts her choice of Hayley by pointing out that she's been on the cusp of expulsion since her first week of freshman year when she punched out Jacob Ben-Israel. Suddenly Emma loses her temper completely, launching an attack at Liam over his recent verbal assault on her. She confronts him asking if he is really so jealous that he needs to mock all of her good qualities, to which he replies that he thinks that many of her qualities are not as valuable as she thinks. Ashwin appears next to them to warn the lanky boy to leave Emma alone. Emma steps in front of her ex to keep them from fighting, but snaps that the other boy must think hiding behind a camera and pulling childish pranks to be important. Dalton suddenly interjects, pulling the conversation back to Walt as he questions his friend's involvement with the Halloween incident and complaining that it had hit Mona, who had subsequently bailed on him. When Ashwin asks who Mona is, Coby replies that she was one of Dylan's lesbian exes. Walt then supplies that she "wasn't a lesbian that night", which angers Dalton to the point that he lunges toward his friend. Wally tries to defend himself by arguing that the other boy had said she'd looked like one of Carter's skanks, but this prompts Everett to speak up lividly toward his sister about her actions earlier to get information out of Carter last week. The team begins to truly dissolve into various fights when Will comes in, and Hayley responds to his query about what's going on by claiming that things are too intense and she's going to leave before she starts busting heads. Stassi watches her leave, then huffs in frustration at the rest of the group before stating that she'll go get her back. Will tells the group that they need to find a way to get back to friends and assigns them a Mash-up assignment, splitting the team into groups to work out their conflict. Coby demonstrates putting everything you're feeling into two songs and melding them to make a new sound by singing Hang With Me/ Tighten Up. The teams are split into boys (Dalton, Walt, Ashwin, Coby, Liam, Andrew), girls (Stassi, Hayley, Nina, Annie, Emma, Roxie), and co-ed (Everett, Michelle, Caroline, Teddy, Katie, Dylan). Meanwhile, Stassi has caught up with Hayley and they're making out in an empty classroom. After some time, they decide they need to head back and Stassi comments that the sophomore isn't very good with group activities, pointing out that she's been banned from every other club. Hayley agrees, and revels when Stassi smiles at her reply about "except for Fight Club, which I'm not allowed to talk about". Part 2 Hayley is creating a painting focused on "negative" space using furniture. She reflects on the fact that Art Club is the only activity she's managed to stay part of for very long (almost a year), because the structure of the club is so loose that it's really more like a space where artists can meet whenever and have access to supplies. Rhi is there at the same time and asks about Hayley's work. The sophomore shows her how she's using paint-filled water balloons against covered furniture to display the negative space on the canvas, and Rhi asks to take some action shots with her camera, to which Hayley shrugs. While the junior takes pictures, she talks about various things, including that she's dating Ashwin. She explains that being with the sophomore will count for her checklist, which she copied from the Cheerios, "like a sexy bucket list". The blonde tells Hayley that every cheerleader has one, and that some looking for a challenge even put in specific situations. She giggles at the thought, then gathers up her things and leaves a thoughtful Hayley behind her. Teddy, Liam, and Andrew are watching footage by Andrew of the boys doing various activities such as Laser Tag and Paintball. Their happiness is interrupted by Vargus, Sean Mayhew, and Austin snatching them up and attaching them to the flagpole line, heaving them to the top with Andrew's camera taped to his chest. As the bell rings, the jocks leave the boys where they are, and Teddy begins to breathe unevenly. Liam attempts to keep the group calm, and convinces Andrew to reach for the cell phone in Liam's pocket. Unfortunately, the smaller sophomore drops the phone as he pulls it out, and it falls to the ground-- where Walt and Coby have just appeared. The two boys bring their teammates back down to the ground. Though Andrew and Teddy are grateful, Liam angrily lashes out at Coby for his fellow jocks' actions. Walt reminds Liam that if Coby were to go up against the three boys by himself, all that would happen would be the junior earning a place next to the others. That said, Walt states firmly that this will not happen again, then turned to go back inside, Coby following him. After another moment, Teddy suggests that the boys also head into class. In the girl's room, Michelle and Katie are helping Caroline wash out another slushie thrown by an unknown assailant from her hair. While Katie and Caroline are boggled as to why a random person would attack, Michelle suggests that without Stassi actively on their side, more people have become emboldened to get on Nikki's good side. She explains the ever since the incident at The Jenns' party Liz has needed the points and hints that Nikki may have been holding back because of her friendship with Stassi. Katie asks what they should do, and Michelle begins to suggest apologizing to the Armenian Cheerio, but Caroline angrily refuses, instead secretly seeking out Hayley's assistance yet again. She explains to the sophomore that the fountain prank was too small scale, and she wants to hit Nikki back hard. When Hayley asks what she has in mind, Caroline starts offering up multiple ideas, which Hayley repeatedly shoots down. Caroline suggests that the whole Glee Club could make a stand against Nikki and slushie her all at once to make a point, but Hayley tells her that this isn't the movies, and they would all just be bullied even worse later. The freshman retorts that Hayley sounds just like Stassi, but the sophomore hits back by explaining that in this case the Cheerio is right, informing Caroline about the jocks' attack on Teddy, Liam, and Andrew. Hayley informs her that they'll have to avoid face to face, but she has an idea. Meanwhile, Coby is feeling awful about Liam's words, wondering if he should be doing more than keeping the peace. He sits alone in the auditorium and begins singing Santa Fe, only to be interrupted by Austin and Vargus, as well as half a dozen other jocks. He is about to be beaten up when Sue Sylvester's voice screams out from the audience. She scares away the others, but Coby hangs back and watches Everett appear with a smartphone voice-app. Coby thanks him for his help, and as they walk down the hall he reveals that he wishes he could do more to keep his teammates safe. Everett tells him it's not his fault, placing a comforting hand on the other boy's arm, which they both stare at until Everett removes it in embarrassment. They reach Coby's classroom and the burly jock thanks his friend again before slipping back inside. In Fashion Club, Roxie was sketching costume ideas for her group's mash-up on her Tablet. Caroline approached her and says she likes her ideas, and is creating costumes for Sectionals too. They began conversing about Glee Club, though it was mostly Caroline doing the talking. When she asked about Roxie's friendship with Stassi, Roxie internally commented that, while the junior's ferocity was well reputed, in a personal context it seemed to translate more toward a strong sense of loyalty. Caroline, meanwhile, continued to comment on Stassi's derisiveness toward her, slowly realizing many points about her own inexperience that the junior had attempted to point out. However, she still felt that she was her own force to be reckoned with, and she didn't need the cheerleader's help to defeat Nikki. In the auditorium, Nikki and Stassi sat silently in the seats. Nikki comments that Stassi needs to stop eating so many Tic Tacs, and the other junior replies that she hasn't slept all week, her nails are trashed, and she is about to get kicked out of the Cheerios. Nikki reveals that she is planning on taking a hit for a prank by Hayley in order to get the sophomore expelled, Glee Club disbanded, and move Caroline to Cheerios. She shows Stassi photos of the two girls planning, and Stassi is amazed that Hayley is being so sloppy, while Caroline appears to be using the other girl as a shield for the backlash. Nikki is unconcerned and happy that the feud will be over soon, and advises her friend not to worry anymore. Katie drags Carter into an empty room to yell at him for the recent barrage of attacks on her friends, accusing him of going back on their deal. Carter explains that there's problems between Football and the Hockey team, and his popularity can't keep his team from acting out in self-defense. When Katie says that she isn't doing this for free, he tells her he'll try to hold order, but she'll have to step it up for the rehearsal dinner and wedding, since his actions could hurt his credibility. The two angrily consent and then part. Michelle enters the Media Room, where Bailey asks what she's doing. Lindsay explains that she's helping her, and they need somewhere private. After promising to close up after themselves, Bai leaves and Lindsay pulls Michelle into the room. She explains that she saw Carter exiting a closet with a non-Cheerio blonde, but that she wasn't able to see her face. Michelle hesitates as she considers the unknown girl whose life they may be ruining, but Lindsay assures her that "getting into bed" with Carter Macy should negate such feelings, and Michelle comes up with a great method of exposure. In an empty classroom, Annie and Hayden are eating an "authentic" British meal that the Cheerio made. When he asks why she isn't with her friends, Annie explains that she just wants to spend more time with him. He asks how they're doing without Stassi, and Annie replies that it has been brutal, with Caroline slushied three times and Katie once all before Wednesday. She laments that soon Nina's cred will also run out and the three cheerleaders will also be fair game. He asks if anything good has happened, and Annie reveals that her choice of song is being used for half of their mash-up, which should be amazing if they don't kill each other. Hayden replies it's "a right banger and mash-up then", and she laughs happily. The co-ed group sings their song in the Choir room, Fly Me To The Moon/ Killing Me Softly. Songs Trivia Category:Episodes